


Wounded

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Jejich mise zase jednou nešla vůbec podle plánů, i když tentokrát v tom měla prsty především náhoda.

 

Mířili k planetě, jež už v minulosti byla zběžně prozkoumána, spadala do třídy M, a kterou měla Enterprise buď doporučit pro účely postavení základny Hvězdné flotily nebo jednoduše nedoporučit. Žádné záznamy se však nezmiňovaly, že si planetu vyhlédla skupina vesmírných banditů jakožto své občasné útočiště.

 

V podzemí ukryté kriminálníky Spockův detektor života odhalil až příliš pozdě, tedy ve chvíli, kdy se odhodlali k útoku na narušitele. Kirk dostal pěstí dříve, než se dokázal zorientovat, co se vlastně děje, Spock phaserem mezitím další dva bandity omráčil. Zdánlivě mírumilovná planeta se během pár vteřin změnila v bitevní pole, jež přelétl kapitán Kirk pohledem, zhodnocuje situaci.

 

Protivníků nebylo moc, postrádali phasery, ale… Kirk uhnul další ráně, soupeře zpacifikoval a hleděl, jak na ně nabíhá další vlna chlapů, v jejichž rukách se blyštily nože a meče. Napůl nechápavě, napůl zhrozeně na ně zíral, dokud neuslyšel své jméno.

 

"Jime!" zařval Kostra, Kirk se po něm ohlédl právě ve chvíli, aby mohl uskočit před pěstí, banditův obličej poznal sílu kapitánova loktu a následně i phaseru.

 

Kirk neváhal, přemístil se ke Kostrovi a kryl mu záda, snažil se, seč mu síly stačily, ale phaser se brzy začal přehřívat, slyšel, jak Spock žádá posily z lodi, přeci jen jich bylo na povrchu pouze pět na celou hordu hrdlořezů.

 

Doktor vděčně přijal Jimovu pomoc, prát se uměl, ale z těch mečů a nožů šel strach, tohle už zavánělo jistou smrtí.

K uším mu doléhal řev, nevěděl, jestli jeho, Jimův nebo banditů, bylo mu to jedno, střídal palebnou sílu phaseru s fyzickou konfrontací, ale stejně jako Jim vnímal, že jejich zbraně pro boj s přesilou prostě mají své mouchy. Hlasitě zaklel a v následujícím momentě cítil v ústech prach.

 

"Kostro!"

 

Vyplivnul svinstvo, těsně před něj právě dopadlo tělo. Ve falešném pocitu chvilkového bezpečí se převalil na záda, aby nad sebou spatřil dalšího banditu, kterak se mu svým nožem chystá zasadit finální ránu. Děsem strnul, zatnul nehty do… a dál už nepřemýšlel.

 

Pod prsty ucítil vyřezávanou rukojeť. Pevně ji uchopil, vymrštil se a vrazil ostří nože banditovi přímo do břicha. Sledoval jeho překvapený výraz, když se svalil vedle něj, do mysli se mu pomalu začínalo vkrádat, co se děje, co ON udělal… jako by se popálil, pustil rukojeť, jež částečně následovala ostří do rány, na prstech mu ulpěla krev. S vytřeštěnýma očima hleděl na svou ruku, pak vzhlédl k břichu muže, kde se látka jeho oděvu zbarvovala do rudé.

 

Tělo někdo zastínil, stál na druhé straně, než Kostra klečel, odkud se Kostra díval do banditovy tváře a viděl, jak rychle se z jeho očí vytrácí život. Byl mrtvý za několik vteřin.

 

Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co učinil. Bylo to v sebeobraně, kdyby to neudělal, zabili by jeho, ale… on byl doktor! On neměl zabíjet, měl léčit…

 

Slyšel hlasy, viděl, jak se vedle něj někdo sklání, cítil dotek na rameni.

 

Cuknul sebou, ale vzápětí se uklidnil, když uviděl Jimovu tvář hrající všemi barvami.

 

"Pojď," řekl mu jen, Kostra ale sám vstát nedokázal, pohled opět upřený k mrtvému muži, ležícímu v prachu, s nožem vraženým do břicha. Nebránil se rukám, jež jej vytáhly nahoru, nechal Jima, aby jej podepřel a dovedl do raketoplánu. Před očima měl jen ten jeden obrázek a jedinou myšlenku, že zabil… vědomě zabil člověka.

 

XXXXX

Během cesty na Enterprise bylo hrobové ticho. Jim beze slova seděl vedle svého přítele, po očku jej sledoval a vůbec nevěděl, jestli má něco dělat. V takovém stavu Kostru ještě nezažil. Co by dal za to, kdyby tady doktor na celý raketoplán nadával, stěžoval si a vůbec byl nesmírně otravný svými poznámkami ohledně nebezpečí vesmíru.

 

Měl tomu zabránit. Měl toho hajzla, co Kostru praštil, vyřídit dřív, pak se vyhnout ráně a zastavit banditu, co šel na doktora s nožem. Na doktora… Potřásl hlavou, výčitky svědomí jej začaly trápit v plné míře. Snad ho vůbec neměl na povrch brát, proč se jen nepřesvědčili důkladněji, jestli na planetě někdo není?!

 

Zlostně sevřel ruce v pěsti, před zavřenými víčky se mu vybavil ten pohled na Kostru… na jednu stranu na něj byl skoro hrdý, jak rychle zareagoval, ale kdyby byl býval sám rychlejší, nemusel jej takové situaci vůbec vystavit. Když pak jeho přítel klečel nad tím hajzlem, v očích hrůzu… pro jistotu šlápnul banditovi na zápěstí, v němž stále svíral nůž, ale Kostra zasáhnul přesně.

 

Ani nezaznamenal, kdy dorazily posily, najednou bylo po boji a Spock organizoval odjezd.

 

Kdyby měl správně svůj pocit popsat, Kostrův zděšený výraz, jeho tichý pohled na umírajícího muže, kterého sám zabil… zlomilo mu to srdce.

 

Musel udělat aspoň něco, a tak váhavě položil dlaň na Kostrovo rameno a stisknul. Vnímal pohledy ostatních v raketoplánu, vnímal, že se na ně dívají, vnímal, že vidí, jak Kostrova ruka dopadla na Jimovo stehno, prsty se zaryly do svalu. Kirkovo srdce poskočilo, když se jej jeho přítel dotknul, když mu dal najevo, že jeho přítomnost je vítaná.

 

Nehleděl na sílu, s jakou jej doktor svíral, jestli potřeboval podporu, Jim byl ochoten mu jí poskytnout tolik, kolik bude potřeba.

 

I za cenu toho, že si o nich posádka bude myslet cokoliv.

 

XXXXX

Částečně se Jimovi ulevilo, když dorazili na ošetřovnu, a Kostra se musel věnovat své práci. Měl sice k ruce dostatek zdatných lékařů, ty ale poslal ošetřit ostatní a od Kirka se ani nehnul. Na tváři se mu usadil tradičně iritovaný výraz mísící se se soustředěním, když dezinfikoval Jimovy rány, pro tentokrát ale nekomentoval ani jedno zasyknutí, jež kapitán vyprodukoval.

 

Jeho doteky byly skoro až něžné, bolest tlumící mast v okamžiku působení odvedla Jimovy myšlenky na zranění do pozadí, veškerou jeho pozornost už zaobíral pouze Kostra. Dával si za vinu, že si něčím takovým musel jeho přítel projít, a proto… Proto se od Kostry nechtěl ani hnout.

 

"Jime, musím si nechat ošetřit modřiny, nechci vypadat jako po napadení borůvkovými neštovicemi," zazněl Kostra konečně trochu jako on, jakmile byl hotov s ošetřováním Jima, načež měl v plánu vyhledat sestru.

 

"Udělám to," navrhnul mu kapitán, ačkoliv sám netušil, kde tu myšlenku sebral. Věděl jen, že ho nemá v úmyslu pustit z očí. Vážně na něj hleděl a překvapeně zamrkal, když Kostra po chvíli přikývnul.

 

McCoy vzal za vděk těmi dvaceti minutami, kdy se mozek věnoval čistě práci, vytlačil úvahy o čemkoliv jiném… pomáhal, léčil, uzdravoval. Tohle byla jeho práce. Co nejšetrněji ošetřoval Jimovy stopy po ranách, cítil na sobě pohled modrých očí, sledovaly každý jeho pohyb. Za jiných okolností by Kostru kapitánův dohled vytáčel, ale teď… nitrem se mu šířila vděčnost, měl někoho, na koho se mohl spolehnout.

 

Jim jej sice svou nabídkou zaskočil a možná mohl protestovat, že není kvalifikovaný, ale to by si jen nalhával, že Kirk nedokáže napatlat trochu masti na modřiny. Domníval se, že po takovém incidentu, nad nímž se právě snažil horko těžko neuvažovat, bude chtít být sám, ale opak byl pravdou. Byl rád, že mu právě Jim zůstane nablízku.

 

 

XXXXX

Kirk trval na tom, že Kostru ošetří až u něj v kajutě, kde tušil zásoby alkoholu. Jen co vešli dovnitř, vyzval doktora, aby si sundal svrchní část uniformy, a sám se vrhnul na barovou skříň, odkud vytáhnul whisky. Otevřel ji, spokojeně přičichnul a vytáhl dvě skleničky.

 

"Jime, ta mast na bolest a pití…" ozval se Kostra, jeho hlas ale postrádal podrážděnost a potřebnou razanci, aby jej Jim vzal na vědomí.

 

Obsah své sklenice do sebe vyklopil na ex, druhou donesl Kostrovi, jenž se usadil na kraj postele, a ačkoliv s Jimovým počínáním nesouhlasil, skleničku si beze slova vzal a napil se. Víc už mu stejně uškodit nemůže, pomyslel si a leknutím sebou trhnul, když na sobě ucítil dotek prstů, pokrytých chladivou mast. Napil se znovu a prázdnou sklenici odložil na zem, nechtěl Jima rušit v práci více, než bylo nutné.

 

Nutno říct, že si počínal dobře, po ráně do zad jej postižené místo sakra bolelo, ale Jim to svou péčí alespoň nezhoršil.

"Lehni si," uslyšel pokyn, počkal, až se Jim přesune vedle něj, a položil se. Mast naštěstí působila rychle, a tak se nemusel při kontaktu kůže s prostěradlem svíjet nepohodlím. Zahleděl se na strop, víčka se mu sama zavřela, Jimovy doteky jej snad i uklidňovaly.

 

Netušil, že je kapitán schopen chovat se tak… něžně? Koutky úst se mu zkřivily v drobném úsměvu, jenž se ale ihned vytratil při vzpomínce na to, proč se tohle vlastně děje. V hrudníku jej píchlo, žaludek se sevřel a zlost se jím prohnala jako smršť.

 

"Mluv, jestli potřebuješ… od toho tady jsem."

 

Ve svém stavu se nedokázal ubránit pocitu vděčnost a dojetí, když slyšel ryzí starost v Jimově hlase, když se jej dál citlivě dotýkal, snaže se jej zbavit bolesti. Sevřel ruce v pěst, zuby zatnul, pokoušel se ovládnout, přece tady nebude brečet jako baba, ale šlo to ztuha. Dnešek byl příliš náročný…

 

Otevřel oči ve chvíli, kdy ucítil prsty na své tváři, Jim se skláněl nad ním, soustředěně se věnoval jeho mírně nateklé líci.

 

Respektive se kapitán snažil soustředit na ošetřování, ale způsob, jakým se na něj Kostra díval… neodolal, zahleděl se do hnědých očí a srdce se mu zas a znovu sevřelo nad tím, jak emočně nabitý jeho pohled je. Nevědomky se mu prsty z Kostrovy tváře přesunuly jinam, výše, až do hustých vlasů, shlížel dolů na svého přítele, seděl vedle něj a absolutně nevěděl, co dělat.

 

V hlavě měl vymeteno, vnímal jen to silné nutkání Kostrovi pomoct, ale… jak?

 

Doktor nezvládal tu starost a lásku, ne, o její přítomnosti neměl pochyb, v Jimových očích, vnitřně se otřásal a obával se, že brzy jeho obrana padne, rozsype se. A Jim tady byl, ochoten pomoct, pochopit…

 

Kapitán nepostřehl ten moment, kdy se Kostra pohnul, ani kdy zabořil tvář do jeho bříška a objal jej, najednou ho starší muž držel a on jej hladil ve vlasech, nechal ho vzlykat, vypořádávat se s tím, co prožil. Srdce se mu svíralo. Většinou to bývalo naopak, to Kostra držel svého kapitána nad vodou, a Jim už kolikrát pochyboval, jestli je mu doktor vždy nablízku, protože ho potřebuje. Jenže oni nejspíše potřebovali jeden druhého, uvědomil si Jim ve chvíli, kdy se mu Kostra v náručí uklidnil a jen jej dál tiše objímal.

 

"Udělal jsi, co jsi musel, Kostro. Kdyby ne, tak… bys už tady nemusel vůbec být," řekl Jim, prohrábnul doktorovi vlasy.

 

"Hmmf…" zamumlal Kostra něco jako souhlas, když se odtáhnul, pohled sklopený, a položil se znovu vedle Jima na záda. Věděl, že má Jim pravdu, vždyť už sám k takovému závěru došel, ale vyrovnat se s tím, že má na svědomí lidský život… hádal, že to jednoduše chce čas. "Když jsem viděl ten překvapený výraz a oči… Jime…"

 

"Taky jsem to nesl těžce. Na tohle výcvik nepřipraví nikoho," shlížel kapitán na svého přítele, jenž si předloktím zakrýval oči, hlas nakřáplý. Ještě nikdy mu nepřišel tak zranitelný.

 

"Kdy se to stalo?" zatvářil se Kostra zmateně a zpoza ruky na Kirka vykoukl, soustředěním se mračil, jak si snažil vzpomenout, jestli kdy Jim přišel do pokoje na akademii po nějaké misi extrémně zničený… Tedy po psychické stránce.

 

"Na Farragutu, když jsem tam ve třetím semestru měl stáž. Během mírové mise nás na povrchu planety napadli Klingoni, co tam před pár týdny ztroskotali. Nebyl to sice člověk, ale homanoid jako humanoid…"

 

"Nikdy jsi o tom nemluvil," hledělo hnědé oko na Jima, jenž cítil, že se dostává na poměrně tenký led. Důvěrná atmosféra jej jen ponoukala k tomu, aby řekl pravdu, aby přiznal… všechno?

 

"Nechtěl jsem tě děsit a věděl jsem, že kdybych ti přiblížil všechno, co nám na Farragutu hrozilo, čím jsme si procházeli jenom na cvičišti, asi by ses na palubu vesmírné lodi nehrnul," odmlčel se, očekávaje nějakou změnu Kostra výrazu, ten ale jen nechal paži padnou na stranu a se zájmem jej poslouchal.

 

"A já si tak nějak nedokázal představit, že by ses nechal uvrtat do práce na nějaké základně, a… neletěl se mnou," pokusil se Jim o provinilý úsměv, který zcela přesvědčil Kostru o tom, že jeho přítel mluví pravdu. Sledoval jeho tvář, trpělivě čekal, jelikož to z něj lezlo jako z chlupaté deky, ale nezlobil se na něj. Koneckonců to teď už bylo fuk, na palubu Enterprise se dostal ne úplně dobrovolně, to by ani Jimovo povídání o tom, co zažil na Farragutu nezměnilo. Přišel Nero a veškerá přání kadetů v tu chvíli byla bezpředmětná.

 

Naopak měl pocit, že se mu hrudníkem šíří příjemné teplo, ten pokorný a skoro stydlivý Jim se mu líbil, a ani nechtěl ucuknout, když Jim stiskl jeho ruku ve své. Prostě mu to v tu chvíli přišlo správné. Rána, jež jeho duše utrpěla, se počala zacelovat. Vděčnost jej zaplavila v nové vlně, společně se vzpomínkou na to, co viděl v Jimových očích a co v nich vidí teď, uvědomil si, jak rychle mu srdce bije.

 

"Nepředvídal jsem, že jako doktor se dostaneš tak často do boje, já… omlouvám se, asi jsem to neměl dopustit," pokračoval Jim, pohled upřený do Kostrových očí i v momentě, kdy se starší muž posadil, ruce nadále spojené.

 

"Jaké je heslo federace?" zmátl Jima Kostrův nenadálý poloúsměv, oči hřejivé.

 

"Když spojíme síly…" zkusil kapitán, nejistý si tím, kam Kostra míří, zachvěl se při představě, že by mohl mířit, tam kam… se ještě nevydali. "Zvládneme to."

 

Kostra přikývnul, jejich tváře byly blíže, než si Jim ještě před pár vteřinami myslel, dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle a srdce se pokusilo o výskok z hrudního koše, když spatřil, jak Kostrův pohled těká mezi jeho očima a ústy. Impulz jeho přítele byl silnější, než cokoliv jiného. Spojil jejich rty a žaludkem se mu prohnalo hejno motýlů, jakmile mu starší muž vjel prsty do vlasů a přitáhl si ho blíž.

 

Doktor o tom, co se mu Jim snažil říct, nepochyboval, a to, jak jej okamžitě objal… netušil, jak dlouho tohle Jim chtěl, ale krátkou chvíli to asi nebylo.

 

"Díky, Jime," zamumlal pak jen, když polibek ukončili, a Jim zabořil obličej do Kostrova ramene, starší muž pak do jeho vlasů. Drželi jeden druhého stejně, jako jeden druhého už od prvních dní na akademii potřebovali.


End file.
